


All of you

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Supercorp endgame, SupercorpSunday, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Kara wants to ask Lena out, she wants to ask her our for valantines day, a grand gesture to show her she loves her.Lena feels that her wall are crumbling and is afraid that one more kindness from Kara and she will break.Happy SupercorpValentinesSunday
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	All of you

Lena’s week had been terrible, the assassination attempt on monday had started it down a shaky path, wednesdays attempted coup by the board yet again using the assassination attempt to suggest she was not fit for the position. Then Thursday the visit by Lillian that alone was enough to have her suffering from a bad week without the things that preceded it. She sighed, there was nothing that could turn this week around, she even thought about blowing off friday, something that she never did, she didn't want to give anyone ammunition that she was not fit, but then the text from Kara came in and she looked at her phone, two words lifted her heart. “Lunch tomorrow”. Lenas heart swelled and there was a small amount of warmth radiating over her body. Her skin was alive in the anticipation of being touched, held, stroked. Lena cursed herself, how easy it was for that happy blonde reporter to change everything, it had always been that way. Even before Lena realised that she was in love with her, it was the moment that she realised that there was no longer a turning back from the realisation, she was both nervous and excited about the lunch and replied, “please”. She wasn't sure how it was going to turn out but her nerves and her excitement vying for top spot in her awareness. She slept uneasily and woke with her nerves more rugged than the day before, she felt like an exposed live wire. Just waiting for a spark, she headed to work and moved to the couch to gain some relief for her aching back and sore feet, Kara slipping in and sitting down opposite her, there was no hug, today, Lena had not stood.

It was friday, and Kara had asked for lunch today, it wasn't something that she often did because of games night but she really wanted to start turning Lena’s week around now, before all hope was lost, she had planned that sunday would be the day that everything was finally out in the open she had thought that maybe now Lena was ready. Things had been so good, she had let her guard down completely now, she had slept in Kara’s bed and they had been getting closer, she was almost sure that she loved her back now. She was more sure than before after all, this was not something that friends did definitely not, she had been slowly increasing affection and love without labeling it, she kept the best friends tag so that it was comfortable but, sunday was valentine's day and she wanted one thing this year, and one thing only, to have valentines day with Lena. It was sunday it was already a day they had brunch but that's not what she wanted it to mean, she wanted it to be a real date and that meant she had to tell Lena how she feels, and ask her out, hoping not to spook her. When she walked in Lena was a little closed off, and sitting she didn't raise to hug her and Kara thought that maybe this would be more of an uphill battle than she thought.

They are sat together on the couch in Lena’s office, the sun is high in the sky and the light is coming in through the wall of windows, its causing a halo around Kara, her blonde hair is reflecting the sun in a way that is just ethereal, and entirely unhelpful with Lena’s current state. She is finding it harder and harder to push away the feelings for the blonde goddess that is sitting there, looking like one of the seven deadly sins, and Lena knew exactly which one Kara represented. Her boxes, her ability to repress her need for control all failing her, it would seem that the depth of the feelings, the magnitude of them was just too much to push into a box. She swallowed thickly as she looked at the woman that she had no choice but to admit, even if it was only to herself that she was hopelessly and irrefutable in love with. She had never felt anything this strong in her life, that wasn't exactly true, anger, frustration and pain had reached this level, but never a positive emotion, never love, it was harder to contain than her negative emotions she didn't have a rulebook for it, she didn't have a way to manage the overwhelming presence, the love, the desire that she had when ever Kara was near. Hell it was hard enough to contain when she wasnt this was torture, perfect torture, Lena almost wished for death to end it, but that thought was also rocking her because as much as it was totrure, not having Kara in her life filled her with more dread and pain than anything.

Kara had been talking excitedly, about lunch and time with Lena, she wanted to be upbeat and happy for her, she knew that the week that had proceeded had been so hard for her. She just wanted to give Lena something, a place to feel calm, happy, loved, she would do anything to see the smile on her face, the way her perfect scarlet lips would pull slowly to start, curling up and then stretching over her lips showing of her perfect teeth, her wide smile, the dimple that would be present during a wide smile, it would cause a crinkle in her eyes, those radiating beautiful eyes. They were unique every bit as unique as the woman herself. The colors that seemed to swirl in them, yellow, blue, green, not just one green either there were swirls of different greens combining with the blue and yellow that created patterns, her eyes never seemed to look the same from minute to minute. She looked at Lena now, her eyes full of pain and sorrow, she couldn't take the way the green seemed dulled, how the yellow even in the bright sun seemed to be off, grey and muted against the other colours. She spoke once then twice trying to get Lena’s attention but there was nothing, Lena was clearly drifting and wherever her mind was going it was not something happy. There was a small tear drifting down her cheek, her left eye allowing the moisture to fall from her lashes. It told her that this was an emotional moment, and she reached out her hand to cup her face and thumb away the tear.

“Stop Kara, dont”. The words were strangled as they left her lips, the tone defeated and deep, but the voice was full of CEO, determined and sure even if the emotions behind it were not.

Kara froze her hand held halfway between them twitching and itching to wipe away that pain, to comfort her and connect with her. Kara had always been a tactile person and found that touch was the most comforting thing. Touching Lena, the small touches, hand holding, hugs every bit of love that she could express to her, Lena had never had it and she just wanted to show her all the love in her heart. The hand hovered for a moment longer as Kara looked into the eyes, so familiar yet right now stormy, that was the only way she could describe them, like watching the sea swell and swirl, as the storm rages, the muted blues and greens in the waves and the sky, the grey clouds and the tiny specks of the sun trying to break through. She had touched Lena a million times, but there was a definite removal of permission, of consent to the touch that Kara had about to bestow on the woman's cheek. Her hand shook as she slowly retracted it back towards her body, and rested it into her lap fiddling with her fingers as her hands joined together. Her eyes searching for something, her mind spinning through their interactions, had she done something wrong, was there something that had changed?

“Lena I, I thought that, um, I have comforted you before, did you not want me to, have I upset you?” There was a level of confusion, hurt, and concern in the voice that was barely more than a whisper.

“No Kara, you haven't…” The voice had lost its edge and was small and somewhat shaky, uncertain.

Lena had been held as a child, by her real mother, she didn't remember much about her but that was there the soft hold, the snuggles and the love that wrapped around her, the feeling of safety, that was ripped from her the day that she had died. The Luthor house had very little love, and even though she knew that her father had loved her, and Lex had loved her it was never expressed. Lena couldn't remember the last time she was hugged, or had a casual touch, Jack and her never worked that way, there were kisses, and the occasional sesion in the bedroom, but it was always just quick and clinical, there wasn't foreplay or softness and there was no cuddling after. When Lex went mad, touch had become something that she almost feared. The slaps, the occasional fist catching her off guard. Formal settings were not much better, hand shakes that were either trying to crush her under whatever male ego she had bruised, or a soft almost limp touch showing her how repulsive that it was to touch her. The slobbering middle aged men that would pull her arm to kiss her cheek, their breath a mix of cigars and whiskey drifting to her nose. The younger men were sleazy and gross slapping her ass, there was nothing about touch that she liked. Until Kara, until that day that she first offered her hand to the blonde reporter who stood in her office nervously. Her hand was sure and confident in contrast with her behaviour, warm and firm, not trying to hurt but holding pressure and it had lingered.

“What, What is it Lena talk to me” The voice was soft and pleading as her eyes searched her face, looking into the tumultuous eyes that were expressing so many conflicting emotions that she didn't know what to think at that moment.

Lena continued to think, the handshake had been the first touch, then there were the occasional brushes of their hands when she handed over, food or coffee, then there was the first hug. Lena had stiffened and held her breath all the way through it, Kara if she noticed had not said anything, just continued the light pressure and then pulled back. The hugs slowly became something that Lena could accept, slowly wrapping her arms around her in return, slightly stronger, more pressure, longer. She stopped holding her breath and melted into the touch, she had no idea how starved for affection her body was until Kara. It continued and Lena craved it, she felt the stress and strain melt away in her arms in the touch. She jumped the first few times Kara took her hand, placed her arm around her, touched her knee. Each touch setting a tingle of warmth through her, bringing her skin to life, they had long since become normal, as had the proximity, the cuddles at games night the way she was fall asleep on Kara on games nights, the few times that she inexplicably ended up wakin in Kara’s arms, in her bed after what could only be described as the best nights sleep in her life. Her need for these touches became a prominent thought in her mind, but that was Kara, she held everyone, she touched everyone, it was just who she was, it wasn't personal it was just Kara.

“You..you’re so tactile, touches, shoulder bumps, nose boops, hugs, light kisses. You are like it with everyone and it is, it's lovely, you're so affectionate.” her voice was small and unsure, she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

Kara looked at her, was she so different to others? Everyone in her group was free with their touches and hugs, hell even the elusive Cat Grant, she touched Kara, brushed her neck, readdressed her collar, touched her hand, her knee, occasionally the small of her back she was the only person that was less tactile but still she was always reaching out to express her care of Kara. She was confused, had she done something wrong? Were humans not normally tactile in nature, every thing she had observed said that they were, that they craved connection, touch, her somewhat over exuberant excitement, her hugs and soft touches. Had she been doing this all this time and Lena didn't want it, sure she remembered the first time she hugged her and she was stiff as a board. Kara just thought that it was a shock, they were not as friendly as they were now, hell Lena had slept in her bed. She knew that Lena was skittish and had a tendency to pull back; she had gone slow, she had introduced small touches slowly, she thought that Lena was accepting of her love. However the but in Lena’s statement seemed to linger in the air, her heart was beating wildly, and Kara could see the tears still slipping down her face, Rao she wanted to just wipe the glistening wetness away and restore the smile to her face. She waited patiently for Lena to continue, hoping that the “but” she could hear was nothing bad, nothing that meant that Lena was retreating, that she would lose her.

“I wasn't lying when I said that no one would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole Kara, until you, I honestly couldn't tell you the last time someone hugged me or touched me. Well without the intention to hurt me at least…..”

She trailed off, how could she explain this, how could she let Kara know that since she started this friendship the touches that Kara gave her ignited something in her, something long forgotten, a need for touch for intimacy, for love and affection that she had been starved of for so for long. How could she tell her that the touches that she had from her were everything, that they had become something that she craved, that her feelings had moved on, moved past the initial need for touch, had moved to a place where she had love in her heart was for her, that wasn't friendly that was so much more, that through her casual touches and hugs Kara had awakened something in Lena that she thought didnt exist. That she had been trained to forget, that she loved her with all her heart and she wanted those touches to be more, to be just for her, to be things that they shared only. How the knowledge that they were not that they were just Kara, stung and hurt with the pain of rejection like she had never known, she had never cared before, rejection stung, the retrospective hate hurt but she wasnt invested in these people. Lena could see Kara’s hand twitching, wanting to reach out wanting to touch her, god she wanted that, so much, her mind, her heart her soul, she didn't really believe in god and souls and things like that she was a scientist. She couldn't explain it but there was an unknown part of her, something completely intangible, that longed for Kara in a way that she couldn't understand, she couldn't quantify it, test it, there was no way to explain the way it whined as the touch was denied.

“Lena no, no, that isn't right, you're not a Luthor your Lena, always Lena first and foremost without any other consideration, you are Lena, smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, generous, loving, and such a beautiful soul. You have the biggest brightest heart that I have ever seen all those others, they are blind if they only see the shadow from your last name, it means nothing, it is nothing, because your light dispels it into the recesses of every room, because you Lena Luthor are the light in every room”

Oh how Lena wished that she meant that, that they were compliments for her and her alone, like Kara didn't say these things to everyone, that it wasn't something that was instinctive. Like the way she would call her her favorite, how she said to everyone that she loved them, how she was always so generous with her time, affections and compliments. Why couldn't Kara understand that this was something Lena needed something that she craved from the other, but for a different reason. It wasn’t that she wanted sex, although that was there, she definatly found herself lusting over her bestfriend, the though made bile rise in her thoat, she didnt want to lose her friend but that was not enough, that was not what her heart wanted. It wasn't the endlessness of the tanned skin, the bouncing blonde curs, the muscles barely contained by the clothes, it was not just that, sure Kara was a beautiful package, but it was Kara the warmth, the belief the way that she would do anything just to get a smile to grace her lips, her demure intelligence, her passion and love, the silly dorkiness everything about her was just so much more than Lena deserved, but she wanted it, she wanted all of Kara.

“Damn it Kara, your just so, so much, your unwavering belief and kindness, your affection they are some of the things I love about you, but it's so hard, it's so hard to always want it, to want your touch to crave it, to have you connected to me, to feel your arms around me, but I want it all, you willingly give it to everyone, I want it in such a way that… it is not how you mean it, I am not foolish enough to think that it is different for me, that is is something that it isn't, and right now, I cant hold it back I can't hold it in, if you touch me now you may break what is left of the walls I have and when you pull away nothing will be left to hold me together.” The harshness of the first words drifted off to a smaller resigned voice, vulnerable and fragile, after the small pause, it became almost a desperate whisper.

Kara watched as more tears seemed to create small silvery tracks down the woman's soft pale skin, each tear written on the beautiful face shone in the light of the sun, they pulled at her heart, she wanted them gone, as beautiful as they were she wanted to kiss them away, to hold her but her touch was revoke and she couldn't understand why. She flinched at the tone that came from the woman, it was not CEO but laced with some hurt and anger, something akin to fear, her eyes opened wider and she felt her heart clench uncomfortably as her stomach sank. Then she listened as Lena continued, the voice was softer, timid, afraid, vulnerable in a way that Kara had never heard. Lena had said she loved her, no that wasn't what she said she knew the difference, she said it the same as that time she was drunk, she knew alcohol made humans more lovey when they were drunk, hell even her bad ass sister told everyone she loved them when drunk. The rest of the words Lena thought the touches were the same for everyone, that they were not special for her, is that what she wanted, Rao she hoped so her heart was picking up beating almost as much asLena’s. Lena wanted all of her, she wanted the touch, she was scared, scared that she wasn't loved back, oh Lena no no no, Kara’s voice screamed in her mind. She did, she did love her, the touches were different with Lena, how could she not feel her heart accelerate in her chest when she pulled her a little closer to elongate the hug, when they snuggled on the couch, how she had spent hours stoking the beautiful long silky hair just to feel Lena relax. She ignored Lena’s pleas and her wide eyes, she would not normally do this especially as she had told her not to but she couldn't stop herself, she moved forward and placed both hands cupping her cheek and rubbing her thumbs over the delicate bones, finally wiping the tears away.

“Lena, I love you, you have me, all of me as much of me as you want, every time I touch you I mean it, I want you to feel it, the love I have for you, I want to kiss you now, please….”

Lena felt the wall crumble, her heart stutter and her face heating as the hands moved to her face, she had stopped her the first time but she couldn't this time, she wanted it so much but she was terrified. As the strong hands cupped her face she could feel herself sinking into their warmth, her body relaxing for the first time all week, and that place that soulful place she couldn't understand seemed to sigh and whisper finally as the connection warmed her very soul. Then the words washed over her, Kara was offering all of her, she had love for her, Kara loved everyone, but then, the request the soft plea, Lena’s breath caught in her chest, her heart seemed to rocket through the roof. Kara wanted to kiss her, that was something that Kara didnt do with others, that was different, oh god how she wanted that, with every fibre of her body, for so long, she glanced her eyes down to Kara’s lips and then back to her eyes, an attempt at consent.

Kara watched as her eyes moved to her lips then returned to her eyes, they were different now, glistening with moisture, but the pupils were bigger consolidating the colors in them to a small ring around the black of the more bright and shining emerald she had ever seen, it shone like kryptonite and had just as much power over Kara as the rock, but this she didn't want to move away from. She moved in and pressed her lips to Lena's. The soft lips she encountered were moving with her own, they tasted like cherry and chocolate, they seemed to push back eagerly as she moved closer and pressed more onto the scarlet painted lips. A soft moaning sound seemed to echo around the room, Kara wasn't sure where it came from, but it was a beautiful sound, so happy and so contented. The kiss soft and chaste lasted for a little longer before Kara pulled back and rested her forehead on Lena’s, eyes still closed, as she tried to still her frantic heart. A small shaky breath exhaled from her lips that were still ghosting over Lena’s.

“Who knew that with no walls to protect me, you could still feel strong and protected, Kara Danvers you are my Hero”

“I am many people's hero Lena, literally. However, Kara Danvers being Lena Luthor's Hero is my favorite thing in the world. I love you, Lena, I am in love with you, I thought you knew that?”

The kiss had been perfect and soft, as much as Lena would have liked to indulge in her sinful thoughts, to take it further, to allow her fantasies into reality, that was not what this was, it was not what she needed and it felt like Kara knew that more than anything, it felt like Kara was giving her what she needed, without taking anything from the moment, and giving all of herself, for the first time, it felt like Lena could feel everything that Kara had been pouring into the touches, why the warmth seemed to radiate and perforate even the darkest points of her soul, and she realised in that moment that the touches were always different images flashed through her, the quick hugs she gave to others, the side hugs and pats on the shoulder, the kisses to Alex’s cheek or nose, the way she would take someone arm and cuddle into it, they were all so much less. Lena had kisses to the temple, to the palm, to the knuckles, to the left or right of her lips, just shy of the intimacy she wanted but so much more. The hugs were full, flush to one another, Kara’s arms would hold her close she would bury her face in her neck, the snuggles on the couch, she would always find a patch of skin, stroke through her hair, hold her hand, entwined fingers, every touch had been different with her, she had been blind.

“I, Kara, I love you too, I am in love with you too, you really see me don't you?”

“Always Lena, all of you, I knew you were not used to being shown love, I thought if i took it slowly, you could accept it, that I could love you in the way you would, could accept and open up to it, I was so scared when you said no, I thought what I was feeling was one sided, I am glad it was just the last wall, because now I can give you it all, everything you deserve, everything I have longed to give you. Rao Lena, I have always been yours, it's just I know it's hard for you and I didnt want to scare you away. Can sunday be a real valentines date. Because now that I have kissed you, now, I don't think I can ever let you go.”

As Lena wrapped herself around Kara smiling widely, she whispered “then don’t” as she pushed her lips forward for the second kiss. For the first time ever Lena was looking forward to valentine's day.


End file.
